


i don't want you to

by Spellnight



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Is their ship name, Multi, Spellnight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellnight/pseuds/Spellnight
Summary: I was really shipping Sabrina and Prudence so here ya go lol.





	i don't want you to

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey and Sabrina are not dating !!
> 
> also I wrote this at 12AM on my phone so if its bad sorry lol

The doors burst open.

"Stop!" Sabrina said taking large strides towards the front, "I'll draw. I'll draw for the Spellman family."

"Sabrina, what in Satan's name are you doing?"

"I'm upholding a beloved tradition. Aunt Zelda." Sabrina said with her arms crossed, "Unless, of course, you want to admit that this whole thing is barbaric, as my father believed!"

"Sister Zelda, is there a problem?" Father Blackwood asked.

" No, your Excellency. My brave niece would like to represent the family this year. So, Sabrina, by all means, go ahead."

"Select your paper. Burn them."

And burn them they did. Prudence's paper burned with a fire, so did Sabrina's.

There was a short silence.

"Prudence is queen." Father Blackwood announced.

Chatter burst out.

"I told you."

"Lucky witch." 

"When will it be my turn?" 

Father Blackwood tapped his cane on the floor. "All hail, Queen of the Feast! All hail, Queen of the Feast! Kneel before your queen!"

\---TimeSkip---

"Do you realize how close you came to being sacrificed?" Aunt Zelda asked, each word slapping Sabrina in the face.

"I didn't think you would let me go through with the drawing." Sabrina said, indignant.

"Oh, so it's my fault that you decided to play a game of chicken with me in front of the entire coven " She paused. "That's rich."

"Right, well, what's done is done." Aunt Hilda interjected. "Let's just praise Satan. He decided to spare you both." 

"Not entirely." 

"Sabrina drew the lot of handmaiden. Better to be the shepherd than the lamb."

" Which means what, exactly? Aunt Zelda still hasn't told me."

" The lamb is the queen and the shepherd is the handmaiden. The queen's exaltation is the highest honor, so for the next three days, while the coven fasts and prepares for the feast, the handmaiden must indulge the queen's every whim." Ambrose explained.

" Great! So I'm supposed to spoil her before she gets eaten."

"Preferably with figs and wild berries to sweeten her meat before the feast." Ambrose said, expressionlessly.

" That's not even funny, Ambrose." Sabrina said sour-faced.

" Oh, come on, cous, it is a little funny." He laughed. "Prudence getting her just desserts by literally becoming the dessert."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Ambrose walked over and opened the door, "Why, hello there. Who might you be?"

"I'm Queen of the Feast."

"In that case, do come on in."

Sabrina walked over to them. "Prudence." 

"Handmaiden. I assume my room's upstairs? I'm dying for a warm buttermilk bath. And a plate of macaroons." Prudence said, slipping off her jacket.

\----TimeSkip----

Sabrina washed Prudence's arm with the loofa.

"You can do my back now. Prudence said turning over in the tub, "Tell me, handmaiden, will this be your first time supping on witch flesh?"

"What? I'm not going to eat you, Prudence. You don't have to go through with this madness, you know. I mean, just between us, you don't really want to be queen, do you?" 

"Of course I do."

"But if you wanted to escape, I would happily look the other way."

"Why would I want to escape? I'm about to be transubstantiated."

"Meaning? "

"After the coven consumes my body, I will be a part of every single witch in the Church of Night, forever. But that's not even the best part. My spirit will reside in the Dark Lord's heart, alongside the other queens, basking in the glow of his glorious fire until the trumpets of the apocalypse are sounded."

"And you believe that?"

"With absolute certainty."

"But what if that's not what happens?"

"What if you're sacrificed and it's just over?"

"Is that what you believe?"

"I don't know what happens when we die. It's-It's impossible to know."

"Yes, but what do you believe? Huh?" Prudence pressed, "How sad for you. Not to have faith in anything."

"Hey!" Sabrina interjected, "This conversation isnt about me," She pointed, "It's about you, incase you forgot, your kind of getting eaten."

Prudence scoffed "Why do you care so much?" 

"Because I don't want you to die!" She said, standing up, the buttermilk splashing on the floor.

"I-im sorry." Sabrina said running her hand through her hair.

"It's whatever." Prudence said coolly standing you and wrapping her robe tight.

\---TimeSkip---

Prudence emerged out the closet fully clothed. "Where are you going to sleep?" 

"On my bed." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Later that night, Sabrina was laying down. On the floor. 

"Hey," Prudence whisper shouted.

"What?" 

"Did you really mean it?"

"Hmm?"

"About you not wanting be to die." Prudence replied meekly.

"Yeah, "Sabrina said "Yeah, of course."

"Why?" Prudence asked confusion layered in her voice. "After I was such a bitch to you," She laughed, full of no humor "If I was you I wouldn't care if I died."

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed, "But. You didn't know any better. Well, you did but...still. Harrowing is routine for you."

"Yeah." She said quietly. "Yeah it was."

\---TimeSkip---

Sabrina woke up to music. She checked her window, it was still dark out.

"Prudence." She thought to her self.

She climbed out of bed and headed up the stairs.

"Nicholas? What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked eyeing the..whatever was happening on the floor.

"I invited him, handmaiden. And no plebe can deny a queen on the days leading up to her sacrifice." She said, while running her finger through some boy's hair. "It also helps that darling Nicky here is hornier than a toad."

Nicholas' head popped up. "Join us, Sabrina." 

"Uh - Nicholas-"

" Or we can go to your room. Just the two of us." 

"Uh, I."

" You're killing the mood, shepherd. Either get in or get out! "

The next day, Sabrina and Prudence were sitting at the table.

"Sleep well, Prudence?"

"Like the dead."

Sabrina rolled her eyes taking a sip of her orange juice.

"So," Sabrina coughed "Do you- like girls?" She asked her voice shaky at the end.

"Yeah." Prudence replied simply.

"Me too." Sabrina replied.

"Oh?", "Prudence asked "I thought you and that Harry boy were together."

"Harvey," Sabrina corrected, "And we're not together." A light blush covering her cheeks "And," she continued. "I like both. Genders, I mean." She paused. "I think."

"Hmm," Prudence said "So, you've never been with a girl." 

"No," she said, blusing even darker "Or a boy."

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Sabrina asked eyebrows together. 

"Kiss." She continued "Just to get it out of the way. So that when you meet that special someone you don't have to worry."

Sabrina stared at her as if she grew 3 heads, which was probably possible with a spell of some sort. "You want us to kiss? Like, you and me?"

"No," Prudence scoffed "you and my great Uncle Joublin." 

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, but Prudence cut her off, "Yes, Spellman, I meant for you and I to kiss."

"Okay," Sabrina gulped "Yeah. Yes. Let's do it."

Prudence walked around the table. After what seemed like ages to Sabrina, she reached her. Prudence swiveld the chair around and settled herself on Sabrina lap.

"Nervous?" She asked her breath warm on Sabrina's face.

"No." Was all Sabrina managed to say.

Prudence leaned down and pressed her lips to Sabrina. Sabrina kissed back, a bit sloppy, but it was slow and sweet. It reminded her of hot chocolate on a cold night. Or, when you let your hair loose after having it in a ponytail all day. 

Prudence broke the kiss. "How was that?"

"Good," Sabrina said "Great." A smile on her face.


End file.
